Never Let Go RM AU
by StacyyEB
Summary: AU Marissa moves in with her father after her mother dies. Her father Dan also has a son, Seth. They're neighbors with his best friend Ryan. When Marissa moves in and feels an instant connection with the sandy haired boy next door, what will happen? RM
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello, yes this is the first time I post on fan so I am sorry if somethings not done right. Well I just want to say please read and review. Give it a shot. It may be a bit different but I promise you it will be great and well worth your time. Thank you._

**_Never Let Go RM AU_**

As Marissa Cooper looked around her room one last time she knew she couldn't let her salty tears fall onto her porcelain face but yet she couldn't help it. Crying, it felt like that was all she had done this past week. Since _it_ happened.

Her mother, Julie Cooper, was easily one of her best friends. They knew each other practically inside and out. They shared a bond, a strong bond all of her life. But now she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Car accident, yup that's how it happened. Julie Cooper, divorcee, and mother of one was hit by a drunk driver. Dead on impact was what she was told. And her funeral had been held today, in the Chino Memorial Cemetery.

"You ready?" asked the quiet yet sincere voice of the man who was now standing in the doorway of her room but was also her father.

Dan Cooper. He was her father. At least in biological meaning. He was a tall man, strong is posture and stance, yet still in a slim form, he had dark hair, and soft hazel eyes. He had left when she was about 5 years of age. Him and her mother got divorced as soon as he was offered a high position in a developing real-estate company. He was offered the big time and a transfer to Newport Beach California. The fighting, the arguing, the disagreeing, and the tension was worse than ever in the Cooper household. And she noticed, they never seemed to get along anymore but then came the day, the day she saw her father pack up boxes of belongings and self treasures and drive off. She knew he wasn't coming back.

And when she grew older she put the pieces to the puzzle together. She knew her mother didn't want to leave her family and current life behind for a marriage she could already feel falling apart. Her mother already knew of the occurring affair he had going on during his visits to Newport Beach. So she gave up and stopped fighting, signing her divorce papers years ago.

Putting all that aside. Her father, Dan Cooper, was a good man, a decent man, and he cared and she knew he did. As soon as her mother past away he was at her side, tending to see if she had all he needed. And paying for all the services and charges that came to bill.

And now she was packing up her home and life of 17 years to move in with her father. A man she wished she could despise and hate for having little contact with her most of her life yet she couldn't help but want to be held in his arms like most little girls should be. She was packing to leave this life behind and begin a new one, to get a clean slate, and start over. She knew it would be good for her, to start over, especially in a new place where no one knew her, to leave this place behind, along with all the memories. She saw this as an opportunity to not only have a better life but to form some sort of a resemblance of a relationship with her father.

"Yeah" she answers almost dejectedly, as she turns around to face him and begin the walk out of her shabby, out of date, rundown Chino home. "Im ready." She states as she continues to attempt to make the tears stop falling as she wipes at her face once again.

"It's going to be fine." he quickly lets her know as she gives her shoulder a light squeeze as she walks by. His tone unsure but full of hope. "I promise."

She looks back at him skeptically, with her swollen eyes and tear stained face, wanting to believe all that he's telling her but knowing her past and the way her life has been she shouldn't get too attached to anything or believe anyone.

She places her final box into the trunk of her father's expensive SUV and quickly climbs into the passenger side of it. She watches as Dan closes up the house one last time and begins the descend down the narrow path from the house back to the car.

"You hungry?" he asks her as he quickly sets the car to drive and begins the trip back to Newport. " Cause we could pick up some burgers or something if you are" he tells her. He sighs as he sees her shake her head no.

"I think you'll like it in Newport" he states matter of factly. "Its nice, different from Chino. A lot different." he says as he tries to keep the conversation going. He glances over to the passenger side to see Marissa gazing out at the last bit of Chino outskirts that pass before her eyes as they enter the highway.

"Seth is excited to meet you" he tells her to keep the ball of conversation rolling.

At the mention of her step brother she looks over at him beckoning him to tell her just a bit more.

---------------------

"You suck" Seth tells Ryan in defeat as they both put down the controllers to the video game they were playing. "Wanna grab some food, I'm getting sorta hungry from all this winning." He asks his best friend Ryan Atwood who has just demolished him in the ninja video game they were playing.

Seth Cooper was the son of Sarah Knight. Sarah was a single parent to Seth his whole life. At least until she met Dan Cooper. She knew he had a wife, but couldn't help be attracted to him anyhow. She stopped the affair. She knew it was wrong. Soon after Dan came looking for her to tell her that he had fallen for her and that he was now a single, divorced man. Two years later, when Seth was seven they married. Five years later, when Seth was twelve she died from her previously discovered ovarian cancer, leaving a devastated son and husband in her wake. Soon though Seth couldn't have become closer to his dad, and together they helped each other somewhat heal and continue their lives.

"Sure, but I gotta get going soon Aunt Kirsten still wants my help organizing Sandy's birthday party this year" Ryan remembers his plans from earlier as they move into Seth's kitchen to grab a drink.

Ryan Atwood. Neighbor and best friend of Seth Cooper. Ryan was adopted by his aunt and uncle Sandy and Kirsten Cohen when his mother, and sister of Kirsten, Dawn Atwood picked up and left him at the young age of eight. Ryan however is a well adjusted, smart kid with lots of potential. His grades never seem to falter from being better than average and is very socially intact. He was previously on the Harbor High basketball team but this year he has decided to forego the sport and live his senior year to the fullest.

"Yah, that's cool. My dad should be here any minute now anyway." Seth remember as he looks at the clock realizing his dad should be back with his step sister Marissa soon.

"Isn't he bringing your sister with him?" Ryan remember his conversation with Seth from previous days when they discussed Dan and his where about as he was in Chino.

"Yeah, Marissa. You know its gonna be weird. With a girl in the house. You know, what's gonna happen to the bachelor pad Ryan?" Seth asked but doesn't give Ryan enough time to respond as he continues his ramble, "Its gonna get cramped with make-up, and flowers, and hair stuff, and tampons and..."

"Seth shut up." Ryan tells him as he can't help but let out a laugh, "You know its not gonna be like that. She's just gonna be around. That's the only difference." he tells a chin stroking Seth and then continues his thought, "Anyways didn't her mom just die so its not like she's gonna wanna be hanging around her overly cool new brother." Ryan sarcastically tells him, "She's gonna want her space and you just have to be nice." Ryan tells Seth as they begin to walk out towards the front of the house.

"Yeah, whatever." Seth mumbles because he hates it when Ryan is right.

"So you wanna meet up later and do something or am I on my own again tonight?" Ryan questions Seth referring to how Seth spends most of his nights with his girl friend, Summer Roberts. But he himself is no outsider when it comes to the ladies.

"Haha Ryan, very funny, nah I think I have to hang around here you know. With Marissa coming and all but if I don't we can..." Seth says fading off as they see Dan's car begin to pull into the driveway but can't make out the looks of the people inside as the windows are too tinted.

"They're here" Seth says more of a statement as he expected it but still cant help but wonder what's going to happen. As both boys stand near the end of the driveway Ryan was going to begin his walk up his driveway going back home, but now cant seem to move his feet as he allows his curiosity to win the best of him and stays planted to the floor waiting to see what awaits inside the car.

-------------


	2. Chapter 2

1-------------

"Don't be nervous." Dan tries to tell Marissa in a reassuring tone as he sees her glance out at the two boys standing outside what is her new home. "The dark-haired, skinny, pale one, is Seth" Dan tries to tell Marissa and is happy to hear her give a light hearted laugh at his description of Seth. "The blonde one is Ryan." Dan quickly mends, "He's Seth's best friend, they're nice boys.." he continues to say but fails to notice that Marissa has stopped listening.

"Wow, he's hot" she can't help but think to herself as she stared at the tall, built, soft blue-eyed boy. Oh how she just knew how easily she could get lost in the marvel that were his eyes. As she gave him the once over she couldn't help but notice he seemed to carry himself with confidence and his body looked like a wonderland. He wore dark blue jeans, and a wife beater with a open button up on top. She was so lost in her thoughts she never felt the car halt to a stop and she didn't even notice Dan get out either. That was until he opened her door for her and caught her attention.

"Come on" he tries to tell her reassuringly as he thinks the reason she wouldn't get out was because of fright and nerves. She gingerly steps out of the vehicle and as her legs finally hit the pavement below her she looks up only to look into the eyes of this blue-eyes boy.

-------------------

As he saw a pair of slender legs ease their way out of the car and onto the concrete Ryan let his eyes wonder upward towards the face belonging to the girl he already felt mesmerized by. As his breath hitched he took in the fragile looking girl before him. She was a slender girl, dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a turquoise long sleeve top, adorned by a simple pair of flip flops. Her dirty blonde locks flowed easily down her shoulders and back. She seemed sensitive though, almost unsure of herself, she looked a bit like a broken soul to him. As he lets his eyes travel up her luscious body he finally achieves a look at her angelic face. As their eyes meet he is overwhelmed by the beautiful blue-green eyes he looks into, he knows he can look so much deeper into them and get lost but as he studies them he can't help but feel and think they look a little broken, empty and hollow. But his thoughts are quickly discontinued as Dan's voice cut through is thoughts.

"Boys" Dan states happy to introduce them as he shuts the car door behind Marissa and beckons with his hand for the boys to come over.

As they approach and are now standing just a few feet apart Ryan can't help himself and decides to introduce himself even before Seth can get a word in. "Hi, I'm Ryan" he says smoothly as he offers a hand out for her to shake as he lets his confidence guide him. He grins at her but fails to notice Seth roll his as he has already noticed his friend's behavior.

Marissa shyly but still more than gladly takes his hand in hers and shakes it as she returns the pleasantries, "Marissa" she replies.

Seth suddenly decides to jerk Ryan a bit as he knocks his elbow into Ryan's, causing him to take a few steps in lost balance and takes the opportunity to introduce himself, "Hey" he says as he too reaches out his hand for her to shake, "Im Seth, and you should know I am a very important person, everyone should know me, I'm probably that most handsome and attractive guy you'll see around here but don't let my "player" like looks and behavior fool you. I apologize I already have a girlfriend and I..." Seth continues his light hearted ramble but is quickly cute off by Ryan and Marissa lets go of Seth's hand and cant help but let out a laugh at his jokeful introduction.

"Seth" Ryan says smugly, "She's like your sister" He states matter of factly as he laughs as everyone's faces quickly scrunch up in thought.

Suddenly Ryan is jerked from his smug state as he hears Marissa let out yet another laugh she had tried to muffle. He's instantly mesmerized by the endearing sound he hears her mouth let out and knows an instant smile is spread on his face when he hears it.

"Well if you boys are done "introducing" yourselves and being smart asses I'm sure you'll also be thrilled to help me unload and carry all of Marissa's stuff into the house." He quickly tells the boys, not even waiting for an answer as he has already begun walking towards the back of the SUV and opening the door to it.

Ryan quickly obliges as the whining of Set quickly rings through the air.

"But dad you know about my back." He says as he sees an instant eye roll come from both men. "And you know what?" He continues not even giving anyone that slight chance to respond, " I think its time Marissa learned about it too..." He continues his ramble as Ryan, Dan, and Marissa begin carrying boxes into the house.

------------------


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you all for reading. I'm glad your enjoying it. Hmm I guess just R/R and on to the post...

------------------

Marissa turns around as she hears a knock on her door. She wistfully wipes at the tears that she had been crying as she had been unpacking her stuff and came across a photo album with memories of her old life and significant ones including her mother. She had been admiring her gorgeous new room. The decor her room already done as her father had apparently hired a interior designer to have her room done by the time she arrived to her new home. It was beautiful and extremely well done but she couldn't help but feel as if this life still felt unreal, this home still felt fake, and her mother's death still felt nonexistent.

"Come in" She answers and the repetitive knock comes again. She glances to her doorway again as she sees Seth come in.

"Hey" He begins as he notices her slightly messed up make-up and red eyes but decides to lay off as he doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or seem as nosey as he really is seeing as they had just met. "I just came up here to let you know dinner's here"

"Thanks" she replies as she turns back around to pick up another box and keep unpacking as she disregards his invitation, "But I'm not hungry" She politely tells Seth as she reaches into the box to unpack and settle its contents.

"You sure?" Seth questions, he senses there is more reason behind her lack of hunger than she is letting on. He sighs as he sees her nod her head.

He's about to exit the room but suddenly decides there is no time like the present to get acquainted, "Are you okay?" He questions as he turns around to face her and begins to walk over to where she is standing by her bed with her back to him, he continues as he sees she is unresponsive, "Cause, I...mean.. I know...that I'm not exactly your best friend or anything and that you haven't know me for even twenty-four hours but you know you can talk to me anytime." He lets her know through his rambles as he would like to help her feel unburdened and move on.

"Thanks" She continues in her monotone monosyllable responses.

He gives her shoulder a light squeeze as he hears her sniffle and knows she is struggling to keep her emotions in check, "Well, I, we'll be downstairs if you wanna go down and..yeah" Seth lets her know as he begins to turn around.

He suddenly hears a loud sob echo through the room and the next thing he knows Marissa is sobbing on the bed as her head rests in her hands. He doesn't really know what to do but immediately settles himself on the bed and tries to awkwardly sooth her by padding her back and trying to be supportive and understanding.

It seems to have worked as a few minutes have passed by and her sobs have quieted and she has begun to sit up.

"Thanks..." She begins as she wipes at her face, "And I'm sorry. I mean, well, I...I just didn't mean to break down like that. Its just I feel so, I don't know, out of place?" She finishes mending her sentence and apology with a slight question too.

"Like I said, really, its okay. I know that your going through a hard time right now. A really hard time. Trust me I know its difficult but I also know that in order to move on and get better you have to want to do it" Seth replies with his best advice as he feels he could share some of his thoughts with her.

"I do, I really do" Marissa lets him know, "But its just, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be and now here I am in a completely strange new place, with completely new people, getting ready for this summer to end and start school in a month and I've never been more scared in my life." She finishes as she can't let but help some of her pooling tears fall.

"I'm trying to figure out what you must be feeling like and what if I told you I have an idea on how to make it better" Seth lets her know as she sits next to him listening intently.

"Yeah..." She replies giving him the okay to continue.

"Well how bout you go have dinner, we getting the chatting fairly light and then we can go out and show you around town, that way you can at least get familiar this lovely, lovely town." Seth finishes off his suggestion sarcastically trying to lighten the mood.

"You know," Marissa responds, "I'd actually like that, it sounds good. Thanks for the help Seth. All of it." She lets him know she's grateful for his earlier advice as well as his friendliness.

"No problem." He lets her know as they both stand up and off the bed as they make their way out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait," Marissa begins thinking back to his earlier proposal for the night, "Who's we?" She questions.

"What?" Seth responds baffled by her question.

"Well, when you said that tonight you'd take me to see the town you said we, well who's we?" Marissa mends her question as she tries to help him understand where her confusion is coming form.

"Well I figured I'd take you and we could bring along my girl friend..."

"Wait, YOU have a GIRL FRIEND?" Marissa questions teasingly.

"Haha," Seth responds dryly as he continues, "Yeah I do and I will just pretend like you said that in compliment form" He lets her know as he continues to talk. "Yeah I thought you might wanna meet her, and I'm sure she wants to meet you, that way, maybe you can, I don't know make a new friend." He gives her a reassuring glance to let her know that it will be okay. "And I guess Ryan's coming too, considering he wanted to do something tonight and all." Seth finishes answering her question as he looks over at her.

At the knowledge that she'll get to see her blonde haired, blue-eyed dream boy again tonight she can't help but let a large grin take over her face as she suddenly couldn't wait for tonight to come.

-----------------

"Oh hey Ryan" Kirsten spoke to him as he walks into the kitchen after just arriving. "Its good to see your home now, I could really use your help and input in some of this birthday stuff for Sandy's fortieth" The lovely blonde haired, slim woman spoke to him with care in her sweet motherly tone.

"Aunt Kirsten" Ryan replies kindly as he hadn't noticed her working ferociously on some papers as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to retrieve himself a drink, hence he was to busy thinking about the events that had previously occurred in the day, "Hey, sorry I took longer than I said I would to get here. I just, I guess I got busy helping Seth out with some stuff." He calmly elaborates not trying to seem too caught up in the what could likely become his new infatuation in girl form. "You want one?" He lightly directs the question towards Kirsten as he was offering to get her a drink from the fridge as well.

"Oh no thanks," She waves off his offer, "but what you can do for me is sit tight right next to me and help me try and finish off these plans for the party next weekend." She finishes with a curt and pleading smile to not leave her alone and in silence for a moment longer as she senses she will go crazy if he does.

"Oh yeah, no problem." He moves to take a seat next to her at the table as he prepares to get ready to help her out. "So what do you want me to do?" He questions as he moves his face to look up at her to let her know she has his full attention as she is about to begin speaking.

"Well you could go over these papers for me, help me with the final food choices, and you could go over the invitation list too." She finishes as she hands him the papers he is to begin working on.

Not even 15 minutes later Kirsten looks to her nephew, the boy who over the years had become her son and dearly loved one. She looks up, about to talk, "So I was thinking that for the music..." She stops herself mid-sentence as she realizes he has this far away, even dreamy look on his face and hasn't even been listening to a word she has been saying. She smiles at him and she knows what these signs can lead to.

She realizes he has long ago stopped reading over the papers and thinking of something far more important in his life.

"SO?" She questions breaking Ryan out of his dream induced state. "You wanna tell me what's on your mind or you want me to guess which girl it is this time?" She lightly question him in a teasing manner.

Ryan is now red in embarrassment as he has realized he wasn't of much company to Kirsten, or even help for that matter. "Well yeah your right, there actually is a girl, but I mean its no like that, it can't be like that, its just, I think it'd be too complicated, and the timing, well its just all wrong too, I mean not for me but for.."

"Well," Kirsten interrupts him mid ramble, "I think we've got a keeper on our hands" She states knowingly.

"What?" Ryan questions, bewilderment evident in his tone.

"Well, we've already got you talking about her at miles an hour, you can't stop thinking about her for the slightest moment, and you're already turning into putty in her hands." Kirsten tells him confident in the knowledge she has about her son and how he shows interest in girls. "Well," She continues in a squeal, "Are you gonna tell me who she is or do I have to guess.."

"Well if you must know..." he begins but is cut off as his cell phone goes off loudly echoing through the room.

"Go ahead" Kirsten tells him and motions that its okay for him to answer the phone. She sighs dejectedly as she so heavily wonders who mysterious, thought consuming girl is.

"Hey Seth" Ryan answers into the phone as his phone had already told him it was him calling.

"Hey man, what's up?" Seth replies non to cooly into the phone.

"Well, uhh nothing much actually, you?" Ryan redirects his own question back to him as he can't help but wonder if Marissa is with him.

"Well I was actually calling you, to ask, tell, and invite you to go out with me, Summer, and Marissa tonight.." Seth mildly finishes talking as he wonders what Ryan's thoughts are.

"What?" Ryan questions, surprised by the mention of Marissa. Going out. "Where are you, or we going, taking her?" He wonders out loud, his words feeling as if there are coming out jumbled up as he knows he's not even making complete sense.

"Well," Seth begins, "If you must know everything, I got around to talking to her a bit earlier, which before you ask I will tell you about later. But anyways I told her that I'd take her out around the town and help her get to know what its like around here. You know show her some Newport charm, plus I thought making a friend outta Summer wouldn't be a bad idea either. And I just threw your name in cause I knew it'd get her to agree faster." Seth finishes bluntly as he knows he has Ryan's full attention.

"Geez, thanks for that Seth." Ryan sarcastically relplies, "but nah yeah man, I'll be there, what time?"

"Hmm how bout you meet me at my house at say seven-ish.." Seth trails off in thought.

"Yah sounds good." Ryan replies and hangs up before he had a chance to even hear Seth retort.

"_Get it together Atwood"_ He tells himself...you don't even know her yet, _"But you want to" _the nagging voice reminds him..._ "Geez, just shut up..._" "_You only have an hour to get ready" _He tells himself already as he rushes to get himself composed and cleaned up as he suddenly couldn't wait for tonight to come.

---------

Don't forget to R/R


	4. Chapter 4

An: I guess there's not much to say. Other than thank you for all the reviews and dont forget to R/R. I actually wasnt tooo fond of this post butt w/e you be the judge. Tell me what you thought. Here goes...

-------------

"Summer, Marissa"

"Marissa, Summer" Seth introduces the two girls as they stand in the entrance of the living room.

"Hi, its nice to meet you" Summer politely tells the blonde girl in front of her.

"Yeah you too" She smiles at the perky brunette as she decides to politely hand her hand out for the girl to shake, but is surprised when she is instead pulled into a hug. She feels stiff at first but then realizes that it's a genuine hug and relaxes into the hug.

As the girls pull apart Summer speaks a thought that had been on her mind for some time now. "Oh geez, do I feel bad for you." She speaks with laughter yet seriousness in her voice.

"What?" Marissa retorts confused, "Why?"

"Well, you see I mean yeah I love Cohen and all but I mean I feel so bad for you, YOU have to live with him now" She says as she cant help but snicker at her own half joke.

But before Marissa has a chance to respond Seth cuts her off, "Hey! I resent that" He speaks with mock affermity, " I honestly don't think Im that hard to live with."

He continues as he hears Summer let out a snort, "I mean what could possibly be so bad and hard about living with such a charming, loving, handsome, intelligent, must I go on man like myself?" He questions as he appears to be deep in thought.

"Well we could easily start by the rambling, move on to how you hog the bathroom more than a girl, to how nosey you are. Cohen face it the list goes on and on.." Summer remarks as a smile has already begun to form on her face.

"Oh yeah" He questions her.

"Yeah" She bites back as their lips come together in a sharing, loving embrace.

As they are too caught up in their lip lock neither of them see Marissa let herself plow down on the couch with her own thoughts as she does feel slightly awkward with the couple in front of her. As the doorbell goes Marissa looks up and sees not the slightest movement come from the couple now making out on the armchair. "Guess I'll go get it" She mumbles to herself as she stands up from her spot in the living room and begins to walk to the foyer and then the front door.

"Hey" She greats the intriguing blonde that stands in front of her wearing a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt, and mesmerizing half smile.

"Hey" Ryan returns the greeting as he looks over the new girl in town who he already wishes he could have all of.

A minute of silence goes by and no one says anything as they just look each other over and take in yet again their surroundings.

Marissa quickly looks down embarrassed as she realizes no one has spoke a word but still can't bring herself to say any as she turns a light crimson.

"So...you wanna stand in the doorway forever or wanna..." Ryan begins but doesn't get to finish his thought as Seth and Summer come barging through.

"Atwood, good to see you're finally here. Great now we can go." Summer states as she grabs Marissa's arm and begins to walk fast so they are out of the boy's earshot.

"Oh my gosh!" Summer exclaims,, "You totally got the hots for Atwood, don't you!?" She looks to the taller girls with eyes wide as saucers.

"What no!" Marissa begins, "That's crazy, I mean for one I've only known the boy for like a day and I mean yeah just no." She finishes as she even confuses herself with her choice of words.

"It's okay" Summer lets her know, "Cause he's sooo into you too." She states matter of factly as they reach the car and are now waiting for the boys to catch up.

"Really? You think so?" Marissa questions self-doubtibly.

"Oh yeah, I know so." Summer remarks back as she lets a smug smile over come her face as she is suddenly happy with herself for realizing so quickly what could be a steamy romance in times ahead.

She suddenly lets out a laugh and begins to giggle and Marissa soon can't help but join in and they both realize this could also easily be the beginning of a great, beautiful, new friendship.

--------

"So how'd you like Newport's best diner?" Seth questions as the foursome come out of the local diner on the pier.

"It was pretty good." Marissa lets everyone know.

"Yesss, I told everyone you would love it." Seth states declaringly.

They all let out a quick laugh but the moment is broken by Summer's voice ringing through the air. "Hmm, Cohen look the ice cream shop is still open," Summer looks up to her dorky boyfriend and gives him her best smile. "Will you buy me one?" She turns to direct the question to him.

Seth quickly looks to Ryan and Marissa who were looking at them observantly, "Either you guys want one?" Seth asks them. As they both shake their heads no he takes Summer's hand in his and begins to lead her down the opposite way of the pier toward the ice cream shop.

"So" Ryan begins a tad shyly, "You wanna go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." She lets him know as she begins to walk down the pier as he quickly follows and catches up to her.

"Well" Marissa begins using her observant skills, "Seth and Summer really do seem happy and in love." She finishes with a smile on her face as turns to look at Ryan.

He lets out a small laugh, "Yeah I guess you could say that, dysfunctional, twisted love, but love nonetheless"

"Hmm" She begins intrigued with this boy and wanting to know more about his past. She knows she is about to be forward, boundary-crossing, maybe even a little to daring but can't help it nonetheless. "Have you ever been in love?" She questions him with her voice only loud enough for him to hear as he turns to face him and he comes to a sudden halt and suddenly looks down at her own hands that she is now ringing together. A minute goes by in silence as she is suddenly becoming more and more subconscious, "I..I..I'm sorry, that was stupid. You don't have to answer that." She looks away from him and begins to walk again as she looks down at her feet and just quickens her pace when she hears Ryan call out for her.

"Marissa, Marissa. Would you just wait." He tells her firmly and he jogs to stand right in front of her and puts either of his hands on her shoulders and suddenly cant speak anymore as the electricity has shot through his body.

Marissa loves it. She feels the chills surge through her body and up and down her spine. She loves his touch and it makes her feel comforted...

Ryan however breaks her from her thoughts as he has gained back his self control as he clears his throat and retrieves his arms to his sides to continue. "Its okay, how bout this? I'll tell you if you tell me?" He looks up and finds the silent answer of yes in her eyes so he decides to continue. "Love, well for me Im not really sure, what is love? If you mean have I had a relationship, been with a girl, had a girl friend before than yeah." He continues his last words in a whisper as if he's not really sure of them, "But one day, hopefully soon I wanna discover what love really is..." He trails off softly as he connects their soft blue irises that remain unreadable yet still have the capability of losing anyone in them

She takes in his answer but yet doesn't know how to quite feel about it. Should she be happy, sad, I mean she barely even knew him yet here they were asking probably one of the most intimate questions. One thing was for sure, she was confused, that's about the only emotion she was sure of these days.

"Well" She begins knowing he was waiting to hear her answer to the question, "I, I thought I was in love. But I mean how do you know. People told me I was just suppose to know but I was always so confused and yeah it did hurt when we ended but I mean Im still not sure if it was because I had been with him for so long or because I was afraid to be by myself. Anyway it was time we ended, we didn't function anymore and I knew he didn't love me. " She finishes as she let out a deep breath as she cant help the tears that prick her eyes at the memories.

"Who was he?" Ryan questions softly.

"What?" She responds with a question of her own.

"What was his name?" He mends trying to get her to understand better.

"Oh...his name was Jake. But I mean that's not really important. Its all in the past." She finishes off her statement more trying to reassure herself more than Ryan.

"Hmm." Ryan begins feeling the atmosphere starting to get a little to heavy to quick and tries to change the subject, "So how do you like Newport so far?" He questions as he looks at her.

Marissa turns to look back at him and is thankful for the topic change, "So far" she begins as she walks to the edge of the pier and Ryan follows so they are now both side to side glancing out at the waves meeting the sand. "Its pretty good, beautiful, you're lucky, you know, to have lived in such a beautiful town your entire life." She knows he is about to say something but decides to continue. "But let me tell you some of the people in this town are real jerks, so stuck up and full of themselves, you know just the type that has to be the first to introduce themselves to the first piece of eye candy they see." She laughs as she looks a his mock hurt expression.

"Well excuse me, I like to think those are the best guys around. You know you should really try hanging around more with someone like this guy you are referring to." Ryan finishes with a broad smile now playing across his face and decides to add one more thing, "I wouldn't say this _guy_ is really full of himself or stuck up more like confident and unwilling to let such good eye candy pass him by."

"Righttt" Marissa laughs along with him. "You promise you wont laugh if I tell you something" She questions as she looks up at him and bites down on her pink, plump lip.

"Promise." Ryan lets her know. "Scouts honor." He finishes trying to reassure her he wont laugh and not trying to let her know how eager he is to know her "secret."

"Hmm, okay" She begins, "I've never actually been to the beach" She lets him know slightly embarrassingly as she looks at him trying to gauge a reaction.

Ryan can't help but let out a laugh at he cuteness but is shocked nonetheless at her confession but finds it slightly unbelieveable.

"Hey, you promised" She lets her soft lips form a pout but soon cant help but join his laughter.

"Sorry, sorry." he tries to reassure her. "But I mean you're not serious right?" He questions thinking its just a cover up for the real secret she is hiding.

"Dead serious" She lets him know.

"Oh my god. How could have never been to the beach?" He questions confusion creeping up his voice as he is deep in thought. Before she has time to respond he continues his thoughts, "But I guess this gives us the only option of fixing that. What do you say, me, you sometime when we both have free time, I would love to accompany you to your very first ever trip to the beach?" he lets her know.

"Really?" She questions him, the astonishment evident in her voice. "You wanna bring me to the beach?" She replies the excitement showing more and more as she continues.

"Yeah, so how bout I'll call you sometime and we can arrange a little trip back down here." He motions to the sand and ocean, "And well have you become a beach lover in no time."

"Really? I would love that." She answers him genuinely as she flashes a dazzling smile his way.

"K, so its settled then, sometime soon we'll be back down here, but for now what do you say to going back and finding Seth and Summer, probably making out somewhere, so we can start heading home, it is getting late and you look like you're pretty tired and you have undoubtably y had a long day." He finishes as he doesn't wait for her response and begins to walk back.

She nods and quickly catches up to him, "Ryan"

"Yeah" he questions tilting his head to look at her but continues walking at the same time.

"Thanks." She tell him shyly, "for everything." She tells him trying to convey with those few words how thankful she is to him, for not only being there for her, but for being so genuinely nice and helpful to her.

He's about to give a long rhetorical response but decides to leave it plain, simple, and understandable, "You're welcome" And with those few, simple words they both know all she's thanking him for.

-------------

Dont forget to R/R


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really appreciate them and love reading them. Please keep up the R/R...Hope you enjoy...

-------------

"This house is so big" Marissa couldn't help but think to herself as she came in from the backyard. "And quiet" she added as an after thought when she realized that still no one was home. She had been laying out actually. A new experience to her, but so far she learned that she loved to do it. As the sun rays beat down on her tanning skin she felt so relaxed and calm when all she could hear was the slight breeze rattle some bushes and trees here and there.

It had been three days since she had last hung out with the breath taking blonde boy next door. The morning after that night however she had found out that Ryan along with his family, consisting of Sandy and Kirsten, had to go out of town. Some honorary banquet down in Palm Springs or something she briefly remembered. She missed him though, bright side was he returned today. And she was still looking forward to his promised call and outing.

Now though putting those thoughts out of her head, she was thirsty. Coming into the kitchen clad in her bikini and thin, short towel she moved towards the refrigerator to get herself a drink. Opening the refrigerator she reached for the ice cold pitcher of lemonade. As she closed the door however she caught sight of something. She froze seemingly in place. Her deep blue irises glued to the sight in front of her.

There it was, plain as day, and as time ticked by the bottle of vodka seemed to get more and more tempting. She knew she shouldn't, but temptation was hard to resist she reasoned with herself. She knew it wasn't the answer, but life couldn't have ever got any harder, and at the moment she needed an escape. She finally moved and she poured lemonade from the pitcher to a glass, she made the decision that this would be the last time she would drink, and no one would ever have to find out, right? And it would be the last time, right?

I mean Seth was out with Summer, so they were bound to be out for a well amount of time. And Dan, her dad, was still at work, bound to come home until a much later hour. She knew she could pull it off.

Pouring the vodka to fill the last half of the cup of lemonade she quickly made quick work and filled the vodka bottle back up with water as if to make it look like it had never been touched. She moved back to the counter and eagerly took the cup in her wanting hands drawing it towards her mouth, the liquid immediately satisfying her senses yet burning her mouth and throat. It was however, instant relief. She hadn't drank in what felt like years but was in reality only an couple of days.

She knew it was wrong to be doing this. She had came into this town not only for the sole purpose that her mother had past away and she did have other family. She could have moved in with her grandmother or her aunt or uncle but she knew even if they wouldn't admit it, she would be putting them out. Not only in room but in finances as well. But she wanted a new life, a new town, a new start. She had promised herself that coming to Newport would mean the end of her old life, along with the end of her drinking...problem? I guess you could call it that.

She moved the cup down from her lips and onto the counter top. She lets out a heavy sigh and looks down at the already half empty large glass. She quickly brings it back up to her lips once again and in a couple of gulps chugs it down. She immediately rinses her cup and puts it into the expensive stainless steal dishwasher. But she soon realizes that her craving is not satisfied. She already can feel her head beginning to spin but can't help but want more

She makes her way into the bar section of the house and is flabbergasted at the collection of wines and alcohol that seem to be collected and many out on display. She moved towards a cabinet only to find a couple more bottles. And maybe if she could process a coherent thought a little better she'd be able to stop herself but now that she was half way to drunk she couldn't. Pulling a bottle out of the back, she knew no one would miss it. No one would even notice it was gone. No one would suspect a thing.

Wordlessly she took a swig of the bottle after opening it and without a second thought made her way up to her room.

------

An hour later, the close to empty bottle of alcohol now hidden within the confines of her closet, the distraught, intoxicated girl lay passed out on her bed. Was everything really going to be as good as she had hoped? Or had she already begun to ruin it all?

-----------

Please dont forget to R/R


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them, So please make sure you leave one. Well lets just say thats it for now. Please R/R

-----------

Ryan had just gotten home not even and hour ago and already he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Marissa and how her past couple days had been. Well to be honest she was a lot of what he had been thinking about even while away. He promised he'd call her. And now that he was home he planned on doing so, after all they did have plans to make.

Making himself comfortable on his bed, he reaches his hand into his right pocket to fish out his cell phone. As he opens it and prepares to dial the number he realizes he doesn't have her number.

Utterly confused on how to come into communication with her without having to disturb the household in person he decides to just forgo calling her cell and call the Cooper house phone. Sending the call he waits for someone to pick up.

"Yello" Ryan hears a voice over the line and immediately recognizes it as Seth's.

"Hey man what're you doing?" He questions him making some small talk before he tells him to pass the phone to the new blonde house mate.

"Ahh nothing much, just got back from Summer's a bit ago." He lets Ryan know as he moves inside his living room confines and plops down on the couch attempting to make himself comfortable.

"So, is Marissa around?" He asks Seth trying to smooth the question in without Seth suspecting anything and making a big deal out of it.

But as he begins to hear Seth talk into the phone his hopes are unfounded. "Well, well what do we have here. YOU are calling to talk to Marissa. And here I thought you were calling to see how your best friend's day went. But nooo lets all just put Seth on the back burner and make him believe we wanna talk to him when we really wanna talk to my new sister. And here I am thinking that you call my house phone because you want to talk to me that bad." Seth exclaims with as much seriousness as he can, but can't help but let out a little chuckle himself.

"Seth, if it makes you feel any better I am interested to hear how your day went and trust me I know for a fact that I'll be hearing about it later," Ryan let's Seth know in a sarcastic tone knowing Seth would be over in record time as son as he knew he was done with Marissa on the phone, and once there he knew it would be nothing but rambles and video games, " but right now I just have some more important things to attend to." Ryan replies in a joking tone as if to make him feel less important than he really is.

"Oh Ryan. Ryan, that one really hurt." Seth replies but then decides to inform Ryan in Marissa news, "but I'm sorry to inform you that Marissa is not available right now." He finishes off remembering when his father had gone up to let Marissa know dinner was being served only to learn she was deep in slumber, or so he thought.

"What? Why?" Ryan questions, wanting a response a little less discreet than he has received.

"Oh, well she was asleep when both dad and me got here and she hasn't came down since so I'm guessing she's still asleep." Seth speaks informing Ryan on Marissa's current sleeping agenda.

"Oh" Ryan speaks as he goes quiet on his side of the line and begins to think, coming up with pretty much nothing he decides to speak up, "Well you wanna check if she's awake for me now." He asks with hope laced in his voice, seeing as this was his only choice.

"Sure, just hold on." Seth replies as he puts the phone on hold to quickly jog up the stairs and knock on Marissa's door.

----------

"Ugghh" Marissa lets a moan escape her slightly chapped lips as she wakes up only to wish she never had. She brings a hand to her head as she feels it throbbing and now begins to massage circles into it. The memory of what she did earlier that day comes slamming into her as the regret has crept up with it. Yet a part of her said it was worth it, worth the escape.

She turns her head to look at the clock only to have it read _8:43_, and she realizes that she's pretty much slept her whole day away. She feels horrible though. She begins to try and sit up only to realize it might be a better idea to not. As she lets her head rest against the pillow again and her body begins to mold into her mattress again she's disturbed when she hears a knock on the door.

She contemplates whether she really wants any company right now or should just not say anything at all and pretend to go back to sleep. After a couple seconds of contemplation she decides to speak up, "Come in." Her raspy voice still slick with tiredness and sleep rings out through the room.

Seth opens the door and walk a couple steps into the room. He gives her a quick smile but as he studies her he notices that something might be wrong. Her face is etched with slight pain and her eyes look red and tired with slight circles and bags underneath them. She looks worn out and dare he say it, a little hung over? He decides to let it go and move it to the theory of she's had a rough week and has just woke up from a nap.

Marissa grimaces as the opening door makes a loud squeak and does nothing for her headache. She tries to give Seth the best smile she can muster at the moment but tries to divert his eyes and not meet them in fear he can read thorough them. As he comes closer she notices he's clutching the phone in his hand and decides to see what's going on, "So what's up?" she questions as her words snap him out of his thoughts and he refocuses.

"Oh, uh sorry if I woke you, but uh oh Ryan's on the phone for you." He let's her know what's going on through some sort of ramble but gives her a slight smile as he extends his hand clutching the phone to give to her.

"Oh" Is all Marissa says as she was not expecting that to be why he came up her. Instantly making her face brighten at the thought of Ryan, she's suddenly glad she let Seth come in. "Thanks." She tells Seth as she is able to muster a much more genuine smile in appreciation and she reaches for the phone and takes it from Seth's clutch. Now that made her dizzy.

"No problem." Seth's says as he turns around and walks out the door, shutting her door for her in the process.

Marissa subconsciously smooths out her hair and appearance as if Ryan would be able to see her through the phone. She was subconsciously hoping he would call sometime soon but now that he had she just wished she was more composed, prepared, and ready to talk to him.

"Hello" Marissa lets the single word slip into the speaker of the phone but regrets it as soon as she hears her own tired and worn out sounding voice.

"Hey" Ryan's deep, comforting voice is heard. Marissa instantly feels better just by hearing his voice, knowing he wants to talk to her. But she's scared. Of what? She's not exactly sure. But she doesn't know what comes over her just by hearing his articulation. Why does she feel this way, what makes her feel this way about him? Why him? What is it he does to her? She doesn't know, but that's why she is so scared, how is it that this boy, this boy she barely even know, who she just met, has her and her emotions running senseless?

But before she can get more engrossed in her own thoughts she hears his voice break through the phone again, "So" Ryan begins, "What's up? How you been? Haven't talked to you in a while..." He lets his interested pumped voice fade out.

"Hmm, well aren't we full of questions today." Marissa begins teasingly as a genuine smile begins to grace her lips. "Well" she continues trying her hardest to sound normal although she knows he must hear the heaviness and tiredness laced in her voice, she continues though trying to dodge the question that she knows he is inevitably going to ask, "To answer your first question, nothing much. I've been okay...good. And yeah I know we haven't, no thanks to you Mr Traveler. But anyhow how bout you, how was Palm Springs?" She continues to tease him but is still really interested in his past week. So with her own questions, she continues to try and dodge his.

"Well, well aren't you the funny one, but yeah I'm good, and well let's just say Palm Springs coulda been a little less boring, and a little more fun." Ryan lets her know as he thinks about his time out of town where all he pretty much did was have some bonding time with Sandy. He snaps back into his thoughts though as he hears the line go quiet, he can't help but think though, she sounds a little tired? Exhausted? Worn out? He wonders if something is wrong. Or is it just because she had only recently woke up from a slumber. Should he ask?

Yeah he should ask.

"So" he decides to continue...and ask, "You sound a little, I don't know, tired, worn out...are you okay?" He timidly asks, he doesn't know, will she get mad? Is he overstepping an imaginary boundary? After all they haven't know each other too long. Ughh it's so frustrating, why is he so insecure with this girl? Why does she have him over analyzing all of his thoughts? How is it she has sent him on such a tailspin?

Marissa knew his question was coming. She couldn't help the way her voice was sounding at the moment and she couldn't take her actions from earlier back now. Butttt...she didn't have to tell him about it either. Right? "Yeah. I'm fine" She tells him in the most convincing tone she can muster. "I'm just, I don't know, really tired, and I just woke up so yeah..." She trails off trying to see what he would say.

And as he begins to accept her explanation and change the subject... She knows he's bought it.

Yes, home free.

"Oh, well I guess I'll get to the point then" He begins as a smile is produced on his face, "I actually called to see if you we're still up for the beach..." He trails off as he hopes she will fill in the rest.

And she doesn't fail to accomplish, she lets out a quick shriek of excitement and finishes his sentence, "Tomorrow...would be great." She lets him know excitedly. She was dying to visit the beach and let her toes linger in the thousands of sand grains.

"So, just a wild guess here" Ryan begins teasingly, "but you're excited aren't you" He finishes, the fake bewilderment evident in his voice.

Marissa can't help but scoff, "Haha" She mockingly answers him, "Aren't you the funny one" She begins to laugh as she uses his same words from earlier to mock him.

"Wow real original" he playfully teases her, the hint of sarcasm showing in his voice. "And as fun as it has been talking to you, I have to go now, I actually haven't eaten yet and I'm gonna go have a late dinner..." He trails off but before he can say goodbye she interrupts him.

"Oh, did you just get here?" She questions, a bit saddened by the fact he has to go now.

"Yeah, I did actually not that long ago. I've been here probably like an hour or so." Ryan quickly fills Marissa in on his recent doings.

"Aww so you chose to call me instead of choosing to pig out." She comments and continues, "Aww you so wanted to talk to me that bad." She continues to tease him.

"Uh, well, umm, nah I just, I, I didn't wanna wait and bug you too late at night, in case you were asleep or something..." Phew, Ryan sighed, he's now totally flustered, his cheeks now successfully a noticeable crimson but he's pretty sure his excuse is plausible, right? Oh geez, he's so glad she can't see him right now.

Marissa lets out a smug laugh as she only wishes she could see him right now, but decides to let him off the hook easy. "Alright, alright, I believe you. So I guess you gotta go now." She fades, again not wanting him to go yet but knowing he should.

"Yeah" Is all Ryan musters, glad for the topic change but not so happy about hanging up. "So I guess tomorrow, I'll pick you up at...noon. Deal?" Ryan lets her know as he makes their outing for tomorrow final and definite.

"Yeah, sounds good, so good night"

"Yeah, night." Marissa hears his final words and then the click of the phone. Ending her own call she can't help the idiotic grin forming on her face, even though her head is still pounding. Laying her head comfortably on her pillow again she lets her eyes begin to flutter shut, know that not only when she wakes up will her hang over will hopefully be cured but she would get to see Ryan soon too. So she lets her eyelids shut one final time for the night, with nothing but excitement for tomorrow coursing through her.

-------------

Please R/R


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. I love reading them too. Well Im sorry it took me so long to get this up. I promise to have try and have the next one up faster. Well I hope you enjoy...Tell me what you think of it_ :D

_-Stacy_

--------------

"Mmm time for a check" Marissa tells herself as it must be the millionth time that morning she was checking to make sure she was supplied and equipped with all the necessities, or what she thought all the necessities for the beach were. Towel-check, sunglasses-check-, beach bag-check. Looking down at herself she hopes she looks okay in her brown and pink bikini, wearing simply a jean skirt and light tee over her bikini she can't help but wonder what Ryan will think. Kay so she had everything. _Oh, the sun screen and suntan lotion too..can't forget those..._

Today just had to be perfect. Checking, double checking, and rechecking her stuff one last time she turns and takes a glance at her clock _11:38_, ughh she still had twenty minutes. Moving over to the bed she's about to begin re-brushing her hair...just to make sure it looks okay when she hears a knocking at her door.

"Marissa" She can hear Dan's voice outside her door and she invertly wonders what he wants but none the less welcomes him in.

"Yeah," Her kind voice is projected across the room, "Come in." She lets him know not unkindly before setting her hair brush back down on the dresser and sitting up to welcome his presence.

As Dan enters her room he looks slightly nervous, he feels out of his element and unsure of himself coming in to talk to his disowned daughter, "Hey there," He acknowledges her as he stays standing right beside the doorway and gives her an attempted gentle smile, "How are you doing?" He questions kindly before continuing, "hope everything is good, cause you know if it's not you know, just uh let me know and im sure we can fix..." But before Dan can finish his ramble in nervousness Marissa cuts him off.

"Dan" She quickly cuts him off throwing him a smile and slightly laughing at his ramble, "Everything is fine, Im doing fine. I promise" She tells his this time with a fraud smile as her mind takes her back to the events of the day before.

"Well then, that's good." He tells her as a graceful smile appears on the man's eldering face before continuing, "Im glad to hear you're doing good and well you know, if you don't like something or wanna change something just let me know. Or you know if you ever just want to, or need someone to talk to...Im always here for you." He lets her know and with a final nod, he feels relief as that was what he really came up here to tell her. That although they hadn't been close her whole life that didn't mean a change in their relationship couldn't occur now.

Marissa contemplates a longer response but can't help but feel at least a little bit of childish joy from having a father, one who she now believes does want to get to know her and does lover her. "Thanks" She tells him genuinely as she can feel the silence begin to usher in.

Giving her room a quick once over and finally noticing her attire and bag he begins to speak again, "Yeah..and, if you don't mind my asking I couldn't help but notice it looks like you were on your way out, I hope I'm not keeping you or I mean where were you going?" He questions her, the curiosity apparent in his voice yet she can tell he is also nervous that he is overstepping a boundary that has been created as well as prying to much.

"Oh, no you're not keeping me from anything. I was just going to go check out the beach..." She tells him wondering if she should tell him about Ryan. Nah, it's not like it's a big deal, right? I mean its not like a real date or.._right?_

"Oh the beach, that'll be fun" The dark haired, chiseled faced man suddenly eyes bright with thought and occurrence, "Do you need anything?" He asks her but continues as he sees her lightly confused face, "Any money, or any supplies or something" He simplifies for her as he finishes speaking.

"Oh, no thanks" She tells him with a smile, "I don't need anything" She tells him as she seems to bite her tongue and is hesitant to tell him what else is on her mind but then decides there's no time like the present, " I was actually, kinda, I don't know...thinking about getting a job," She tells him half hesitantly as she is waiting to see his reaction but continues nonetheless, "I mean I don't really know where or anything but I mean, I just think I should just be able to support myself and I wouldn't want to depend on you." She tells him with a sigh of relief as she tries to explain herself and her situation.

"Marissa" He begins consolingly, "You do not have to find a job, it is absolutely no big deal, do not think that you are depending on me because that is the last thing you are doing." He tells her as he voices to her his instinctual inner thoughts about her declaration. "If we're being honest here" he tells her as his voice softens and he takes a few steps forward, "I'm the one who owes you everything." he finishes as he looks down and his regret is for leaving her is evident.

"It's not like that" she tells him, letting him know she is trying to forgive him and get past everything, "If anything would have been done differently I wouldn't be who I am today, and I wouldn't have anything any other way" she tells him with a small graceful smile. "But I still might look into some kind of job." She lets him know matter of factly as she finishes off smiling.

"Okay okay" he says finally giving in and knowing he should let her do as she pleases, "but I do have one thing I want to give you, and before you say anything," he lets her know, knowing she wouldn't want what he is giving her he continues without giving her time the chance to interrupt with her input, " I want you to have it, even if you never use it, it will always be there for an emergency." He finishes off softly as his hand has now wondered to his pocket and he is fishing out his wallet.

Opening his wallet and taking out a credit card he walks over to her and hands it to her as her hand doesn't make a movement to reach for it, "Marissa" he begins again, "I want you to have it, I want you to go crazy with it," he lets her know with a large grin, "take yourself shopping, treat yourself to some new stuff. You deserve it. I can tell." he finishes as he places the card almost forcingly in her palm.

"Its really not necessary" she begins trying to tell him she does not think of the credit card as a necessity but as he giving her slight playful glare she agrees, "okay okay, but its good of have." she finishes with a bright smile. She can tell Dan is about to say something but they both simultaneously look towards the door as they hear the doorbell go off. Looking over at the clock Marissa notes the time with a large smile on her face...12:00 o'clock on the dot.

_He was hooked._

"Wonder who that could be." Dan spoke out loud and began walking out the door but not before turning to Marissa, "Have fun at the beach." he told her before walking out and beginning his descent down the stairs.

Standing up off her bed and composing her self, smoothing out her outfit and slipping her beach bag onto her shoulder she looked around her room and her eyes soon fell onto the credit card Dan had gave her. Staring hard at it for a couple of seconds she quickly held it and slipped it into her wallet. She wondered if he was trying to buy her love, it didn't seem like it but doubt seemed to be a tendency of hers lately. Anyhow she wasn't one to depend on others, and right now she really didn't want to but she knew she was going through a hard point in her life...and a couple new outfits didn't sound like a bad idea.

Making her way out the door and shutting it she began heading down stairs and she could already hear Seth and Ryan talking. Maybe it was more like bickering but yet she couldn't help but laugh at the friend's relationship.

----------

"Seth, would you just shut up" Ryan says giving his best friend a glare.

"All I'm saying is if you wanna get in her pants" he begins throwing his hands up, trying to act as innocent as possible, "You're gonna have to try harder than a trip to the beach."

"Seth" Ryan begins, starting to get agitated by his friends constant teasing banter, "For the last time, I am not trying to get in her pants" Ryan says, speaking the last word almost disgustingly before continuing, "We are just friends" Ryan finishes off, trying to convince himself more then Seth that that was what they really wanted, "Plus," Ryan adds for teasing effect, "At least I got a girl to try and get some love from" Ryan finishes off with a snicker, only succeeding in laughing harder at Seth's, at first, shocked face and then in, thought facial expression.

"You know" Seth starts off smugly and matter of factly, "she's not your girl" He tells Ryan and points a finger at him while speaking. Only receiving a glare he continues, "And you know I got Summer, she's more woman than I can handle." he says and then laughs at the thought of knowing if she was here and listening he would have received a swat in the head and or stomach.

"Yeah" Ryan says mumbling under his breath, "and we both know she doesn't wanna give you any love." But is interrupted before anymore is said.

"Hey guys" Marissa speaks chirpily as she enters the foyer where the boys are standing. As they both snap out of their conversation and Marissa comes over and stands by Ryan she looks up at him and gives him a gently and pleasing smile.

"Hey" Ryan says returning her smile and looks her up and down with his eyes, unable to help himself. Her slender, toned and tanned legs nothing short of stunning, her slim torso and round, pert breast a watering site for his eyes, leaving him nothing short of mesmerized. Finally looking up and into her soft eyes he gives her a smile and speaks, "Ready to go?"

"Yup, lets go" she says as she begins her way out the door waiting for Ryan to trail behind her and then catch up. Turning around one last time as she hears Seth speak.

"Oh Ryan" he speaks in a higher pitched tone, "Have her home by dinner time" and with that a smug Seth finishes closing the door and chuckles to himself.

-------------

"Marissa" Ryan whines as he turns to face her again, "You cannot tell me we came to the beach, your first time at the beach, and you're not even gonna try the water" he whines, referring to the fact that all they'd done, she'd done so far was lay out.

"Ryan" she speaks sweetly, "calm down we haven't even been here even an hour, and yes of course I'm gonna try the water," she finishes off rolling her eyes at his exceeded whines.

"Aren't you dying to go in" he says turning his gaze from her to the sea. They'd been there a fairly short time, just talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company and making small talk. Not wanting to make the air thick and heavy they just kept the playful banter going. " I mean, bathing suits are meant to get wet you know?" He continues to tease, holding back a laugh at her failed attempt of a glare.

"Alright Mr Smartie Pants" she begins, "just so you wont have a heart attack, let go get in the water already." she continues. Quickly getting up and looking herself over, making sure her bathing suite was still in place she dusts herself off and her limber, tanned and toned body stretches and welcomes the fresh breeze of the ocean. "How bout this" she tells him, "I'll race you to the water." she yells as she giggles and begins to run down the beach stretch and to the ocean water.

Ryan though doesn't seem to hear a word. He is to mesmerized, enticed, and captivated by her slender moving limbs. Her scantily clad body had left his mouth watering at the sight and wanting nothing more than to peel off the rest of the clothes impeding his view. Looking up at her body that is now casting a slight shadow over his own. He hears her speak of going into the water and wants to get up but yet can't seem to get his body to work. Suddenly though he hears her let out a squeal of laughter and begin to race off to the water.

Of course not one to be outdone he gets up and follows her peels of laughter and races off with her, into the water.

Now slightly ahead of her he dives into the water. Letting the salty ocean water overcome his body and meld into it for a few seconds, only returning to the surface when he can no longer hold his breath. Coming up above surface he expects to see Marissa's stunning face to be doing the same, what he does see though is very different, making him give out a chuckle of laughter.

There, at the edge of the water stood Marissa, the water barely making it even half way up her calves, her arms protectively curling into herself as she seemed to peel away from the water. Looking up when she heard Ryan laugh, smiling at him slightly but still refusing to give in and get in the water fully. Seeing Ryan motion for her to get in the water with his hands, she shook her head playfully no, still not wanting in.

"Oh come one" Ryan says finally coming up to stand level to her. "You are such a chicken" he says teasing her, his laughter heightening when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am not" she protests, "Its just, well the water was a lot colder than I thought it was going to be." she says slightly pouting, getting Ryan on her side again.

"Kay" he tells her, "how bout this? Lets just slowly make out way in, just walk into the water until you're use to it, deal?" he asks her. Putting on his most convincing face possible he knows he's got her to agree.

"Fine. Come on." she says beginning to slowly lead herself into the water. Suddenly though she's feels herself being pushed into the water and as her legs are taken from under her by none other than Ryan she feels her entire body become consumed by the salty water. Finally rising back up she lets out a loud huff only to see Ryan paying hardly any attention to her, to busy laughing and chuckling at her.

"That was so not funny" she argues with him, the smile on her face displaying otherwise.

"Yes it was" he responds as she comes over towards where he is standing. The water rising to about their waists she continues to mock and banter with him. She's now standing eerily close to him as she begins to speak again.

"That was so not fair" she tells him as she pushes one of his shoulders playfully.

"Well, it's the best way to get use to the water" he lets her know with a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah" she threatens as she begins to push him with a bit more force, still playfully of course.

He just lets out a soft chuckle at her advances to get him back in the water involuntarily. As they continue to laugh she continues to attempt to get him in the water and after a few attempts her hands seemed to be pushing at his mid torso, getting a feel at his abs. Looking up at him as their eyes meet one more time, there's nothing but intensity in them as they look deep into each other's. Letting her hands stray on his chest a little longer than she meant she can't help but let a deep blush creep into her warm cheeks.

Ryan feels her hands on his chest and makes no movements to remove them, liking them there. Letting their eyes meet he lets his stray to her lips and wants nothing more than to lean in and kiss them, resisting though he can't help but catch a look at her wet body, the water droplets across her neck and chest sparkling in the sunlight. Finally tearing their gazes apart and snapping out of the moment he feels Marissa's hands fall from his chest as she begins to speak.

"Come on" she tells him lightly, "let's get back to the shore" she finishes softly as she turns away from him and begins her trudge through the deep waters to the sand.

"Yeah right" she hears Ryan yell, "where do you think you're going?" he questions playfully as he runs up to her and before she can answer him she feels his arms encircle her waist as he picks her up and walks deeper into the water, despite her protests and giggles the entire way. And before she can get loose of his grip he throws her into the water and she is left to plunge into the water for the second time that day, courtesy of Ryan Atwood.

"Ryan!" she yells as she emerges from the water and brings her hands to her face to run her hair back. "I can't believe you just did that" she yells at him in a playful disbelieving tone, but before he can even respond back he sees her dive back into the water only to have his legs pulled out from under him as he too joins her beneath the depths of the salty ocean.

And that's exactly how Marissa and Ryan spent their afternoon, frolicking, playing, and bantering beneath the afternoon sunshine and in the water of the ocean.

Yup, the beach was definitely a first for Marissa to remember. A day she would never forget.

-------------

"So" Ryan begins a soft smile playing on his lips as they're standing on her doorstep. The sun just beginning to set. "Did you have fun today?" he questions her, almost already certain of her answer.

"It was the best day I've had in a while" she tells him honestly, "Thanks." she tells him genuinely as she gives him a soft smile.

"I had a lot of fun too." he lets her know.

"So" she asks

"So" he answers her before letting minute pass them by as he is hesitant to ask her his next question, "I don't know if you know yet but my Uncle Sandy's birthday party is on Saturday and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go with me?" he aks her, "Be my date." he finishes looking up at her, the hope wavering in his eyes.

"I'd love to." she tells him genuinely, "where's it at?" she asks, the question apparent in her tone.

"Oh next door. Where I live" he lets her know. "Everyone's going, Seth and Dan should be there too" he elaborates for her.

"Oh, cool" she tells him, "Sounds fun. I didn't know you lived with your uncle." she tells him, suddenly questioning how much she really knew about this intriguing boy.

"Oh, well how bout this, you agreed to be my date, so I'll tell you all about myself on Saturday." he answers her with a smile.

"Can't wait" she answers, "well I should go in now but I'll see you on Saturday" she says taking a step closer to him giving him a smile.

"Yeah"

"Well thanks again" she says leaning in for an embrace, the hug is magnetic, as his arms encircle her body she never wants him to let go and he doesn't ever want to let go. Blushing sightly she pulls back looking him in the eyes she leans in and places a simple, yet sweet and meaningful kiss on his cheek. Backing away from him she gives him one last dazzling smile as she finally makes her way in the house.

Turning away from her doorstep when he can no longer see her he makes his way back to his house, the smile undoubtably there to rest on his lips for the rest of the day to come.


End file.
